


Of Glasses and Triggers

by Skriiven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus needing glasses, Dream Bubbles, Fluff, M/M, penguin documentaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skriiven/pseuds/Skriiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri was feeling a little diabolical at the moment, which was almost scandalous.  It could possibly trigger some one, but at this moment, after furtively glancing around, he decided to let it slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Glasses and Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off a cute comic by foxtail-89, here's a link to the [comic](http://foxtailsketchbook.tumblr.com/post/55657539796/stupid-comics-are-quickly-becoming-my-late-night), I hope you enjoy!

Kankri chuckled to himself, pen scratching across the paper in elegant Alternian. He was feeling a little diabolical at the moment, which was almost scandalous. It could possibly trigger some one, but at this moment, after furtively glancing around, he decided to let it slide. He signed his name at the bottom of the note, tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. Oh he would show Cronus, the sea dweller had gone too far this time. Kankri would show him that he could play tw:dirty too. 

He folded up the note, spending his time doodling a heart on it and then surrounding it with a diamond for good measure because he didn’t want Cronus thinking he was being too forward. 

Tucking the note in his pocket and grabbing a set of glasses off the counter, he left his hive in high spirits, every now and then having to hold back a smile. Oh this was so much fun.

This had all started because Cronus was being a tool as usual, although Kankri wouldn’t admit to the last part because it was offensive, he still would think about it in his mind without actually acknowledging the word. 

Cronus had invited Kankri over to his hive under pale red circumstances. Although Kankri had made an oath of celibacy, that vow had been broken half a sweep ago when he had been invited to Meenah’s and had unknowingly drunk the dangerous tw:Faygo elixir. Three bottles and a similarly wasted Cronus later, and all thoughts of celibacy had gone out of the window.

Regardless of the circumstance, Kankri was trying his best to shape Cronus’ ship and get them on course towards a healthy, stable matespriteship. The only problem was that Kankri was not very good at expressing romantic feelings without the help of a thought inhibiting drink, so that made this note all the more important. With this note, not only was he going to totally trick Cronus and be an awesome tw:prankster like that John tw:human he had heard about, but he was also going to display some small red affection in a way that Porrim had told him was very tw:cute.

Kankri paused as he realized he was starting to tag his thoughts, and had also gotten off track from his flashback. 

He had gone over to Cronus’ hive for some apparently “totally cool movies for a couple of totally cool cats.” Which had all been fine and dandy until Kankri brought out his own movie that Cronus had not had the chance to see yet. Kankri had thought that Cronus would be excited for a new cinematic experience, but the sea dweller seemed almost distraught that they were not going to watch the human movie Grease for the fifth time. Kankri refused to be budged on the matter and after several minutes of lecturing about the oppression of freedom of speech, he had gotten his way. 

He had thought that Cronus would be happy, but throughout the entire movie the sea dweller had his eyes squinted at the screen as though he couldn’t see or might shed a few tears. The later wouldn’t be unexpected, but Kankri really didn’t think March of the Penguins was a real tearjerker. When Cronus noticed Kankri staring he immediately relaxed his eyes and looked away as though nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Are you able to see well Cronus? Should we reposition our seating so that you may properly enjoy this cinematic documentary?”

“I can see just fine chief, don’t worry about it. I was just… stretchin’ my eyes is all.”

“Should I accompany you in these exercises? I have been meaning to develop a proper exercise for my facial features so that I may work out during a movie that I am watching with my matesprit. This way they may be properly impressed with my buff eyelids and unwavering concentration.”

“Yer makin’ fun of me aren’t yah.”

“That would be offensive, why ever would you think that?”

“Oh I don’t know Kankers, why would I?” Cronus poked Kankri’s side, “Maybe it’s just the fact that behind all yer fancy words, yer quite a bit sassy.”

“I am offended, I would never lay claim to being tw:sassy. Don’t try to distract me by making me lecture you on offenses. Answer the question, why were you squinting Cronus? Is it possible that beneath your admittedly tw:charming cool cat exterior you require something a little more… tw:magical?”

“That’s a low blow, who told yah? Was it Meenah? It was Meenah wasn’t it. Cod, I told her those days were over, do yah see anythin’ resemblin’ a wizard in here? I didn’t think so.”

“Just because you do not associate yourself with the magical side of your childhood does not mean you do not require glasses that you wore on a daily basis according to evidence seen in several photo albums.”

“I don’t need glasses.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive chief, those were just fake frames I found.”

“There are serious consequences if you’re lying to me Cronus.”

“I told yah, a cool cat like me doesn’t need glasses.”

“Mmhmm.”

That discussion led to Kankri secretly planning this totally genius and crafty plot for weeks. Now that Cronus would have forgotten all about the discussion, he was enacting his plan. 

He spotted the sea dweller lying on a hillside in one of the dream bubbles, head resting in his hands and eyes closed. Kankri stopped right above his head, staring down with a smile. “Hello Cronus.” He greeted, causing the sea dweller to startle and sit up, turning to see Kankri with a grin instantly gracing his face.

“What can I do yah for chief?” Cronus questioned, an eyebrow rising as Kankri crouched beside him. Kankri smiled sweetly and pulled out the note for him, biting his lip as he watched Cronus open it with trepidation and curiosity.

Cronus frowned for a moment before his eyes slightly squinted, trying to make out the words on the paper without making it too obvious. Suddenly cool metal slid against his face and through a pane of glass the words became clear.

 _I knew y9u needed glasses… idi9t._ The words were written neatly on the paper, with a small heart beside it. Kankri slipped into his lap, his arms sliding around Cronus’ neck while he placed a kiss on the sea dweller’s cheek. 

“I don’t think you’re any less cool for needing glasses Cronus.” Kankri said fondly.

Cronus let out a sigh; “I can’t keep anythin’ from yah, can I?”

“Nope. And now that you can see correctly we can continue to watch that riveting documentary on penguins in arctic climates.”

“What? Even without seein’ that movie was awful!”

“I told you there’d be consequences for lying to me. Let this be a lesson.”

Cronus frowned at him, “Yer cruel. I’m feelin’ a little black right now Kankers.”

“That’s fine, I’ve commandeered all of your quadrants so we can fully explore those feelings after we learn about what exactly a penguin’s life is like. It’s a rather tragic tale I’ll have you know, the egg slips out from the father’s feet and everything. Oh dear, tw:spoilers. Well I suppose you half watched it so that wasn’t too terrible of a slip up on my part, I hope you aren’t offended.”

Cronus just started to smile then and shook his head. “Kankri?”

“Yes?”

“Yer perfect.”

“I like to think so too.” Kankri hopped out of Cronus’ lap while the sea dweller registered that, dashing away several feet.

“Get over here you lil’ shit!” Cronus said, jumping to his feet and dashing after him.

“Tw:cursing!”

“I’ll show you a trigger word!”

“Tw:sexual innuendo!”

“Kankri!”


End file.
